Jonathan Green Wiki
Jonathan Green My definition of literacy is being competent and well versed in a subject. Birth to Five I do not recall any sort of literature being read to me or me reading anytime during this period in my life though I do have to conclude that there was some comprehension or beginning to comprehend of the alphabet and how words were structured along with an understanding of at least basic books. I believe that I was read to when I was child and I know that I tried my best to become more literate. I remember that in kindergarten we were read childrens books a lot and got to have experience reading and listening to tapes of books. Some of the books I read were Curious George, Where the Wild Things Are, Charlotte's Web, the Boxcar Children, James and the Giant Peach, Clifford, and The Little Train that Could. I believe this helped me become a better reader in the future. Elementary School By the time I was in elementary school I was already quite the reader. Again it was difficult for me to remember much from this point in my life but one thing that is memorable was the fact that in the second grade we were all tested for our reading level at that school and I was placed in the same grouping as 8th graders for my reading level. From this I think it is at least safe to assume I did outside reading along with in class books or anything that the teacher might have brought up. I also read the entire C.S. Lewis The Chronicles of Narnia series during this time period of my life along with the hilarious comic Captain Underpants. I do remember though that like in kindergarten I also read a lot of childrens books along with listening to readers. This happened in the first grade as well and by second grade, like stated above I was well into becoming an advanced reader for my age. Middle School By the time that I had entered middle school I was beginning to be quite the reader. I don't remember all of the books that I read as it was a large number but I do recall that among those books were titles such as Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry, Where the Red Fern Grows, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Hatchet, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and The Last of the Mohicans. I also read The Sword of Shannara, The Elfstones of Shannara, The Wishong of Shannara, The Druid of Shannara, The Elf Queen of Shannara, and The Talismans of Shannara from a series by Terry Brooks. I had also read The Lord of the Rings trilogy, along with The Hobbit. I also read Alanna: The First Adventure, In the Hand of the Goddess, Lioness Rampant, and The Woman Who Rides Like a Man. I started to also read the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling and I had also read The Lost Years of Merlin series among others that I cannot remember. During this time I also grew a fond love of Greek Mythology and so I tried to get my hands on as much of it as I could get and started to read a lot of the mythology. High School When I got to High School I joined NJROTC and the marching band so I did not have as much time as I once had to read. I did however read whatever was assigned in the English classrooms. I read The Count of Monte Cristo, Lesson Before Dying, To Kill a Mockingbird, Their Eyes Were Watching God, The Crucible, a lot of works by Edgar Allen Poe, The Odyssey and the Illiad(both of which I had read in Middle School before), Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman, the rest of the Harry Potter series as it came out, Beowulf, Night, The Secret Lives of Bees, City of Bones, City of Ashes, The Warrior's Heir, The Wizard's Heir, The Dragon's Heir, The Crow, The Singing, The Naming, The Riddle, and I had also read some Shakespeare as well. I also read and performed Beauty and the Beast as well as Our Town. It was also during this time that I had decided to that I wanted to be a music education major. None of the literature I read prompted me towards this end but rather my experiences during my high school time that shaped this desire. College When I got to college they told me that they had a summer reading that they would like me to read so I read that book which happened to be The Glass Castle by Jeanette Walls. Besides this book I did not read that much during my college career until my sophomore year though I did read The Men With the Pink Triangle. During this year I read a lot of early American Literature, and Rennaissance pieces including The Duchess of Malfi, The Faerie Queen, The Witch of Edmonton, and Paradise Lost. I also read a lot of plays this year including Clean House, Angels in America, The Hairy Ape, Master Harold and the Boys, Trifles, and Krapp's Last Tape. I also read Teacher Man by Frank McCourt. I didn't have a chance to do a lot of pleasure reading during college but I've recently gotten back to that and so I've started reading the sword of truth series by Terry Goodkind which is an eleven book series. So far I've read The Wizard's First Rule, Stone of Tears, Blood of the Fold, Temple of the Winds, Soul of the Fire, Faith of the Fallen, The Pillars of Creation, and I'm currently on Naked Empire. I also took a Shakespeare class and so I read at least six of his plays that semester that I hadn't read before. During my college career I've changed majors as I could not get into the school of music. I've had to think about what else I enjoy and would love to do and I thought back to when I performed back in high school and so I decided to go for a degree in theatre education, my parents however thought it would be 'beneficial' if I got an English degree so I compromised I'm currently an english and theatre education major. All of the theatre classes that I had taken and the plays that I read helped guide me into this major. Category:Browse